Gordon vs. Grovyle
A35C07A6-1CE1-41C8-B5D8-41550549B5E7.jpeg|SentryNeo 13549B29-6C9A-4B34-89E3-6F2053CE1659.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Gordon Freeman of Half-Life (nominated by DukeNukem4ever) fights Grovyle of Pokemon (nominated by Psychomaster35). Who will advance to round one in the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: I only have a few more fights to go. The mysterious man looked at the screen after the Maverick Hunter defeated the cartoon house cat. With a slight grin, he seemed confident in the first round victory. To the mysterious man, he knew his true motives for the study. The mysterious man saw that each of the specimens was participating for a variety of reason. He had a true surprise for each of the remaining 32 winners. Gordon Freeman had been sent to another world, after defeating the tyrannical robotic dictator of UltraTech things were still unsolved in his world. The scientist was determined to end this madness once again. As he walked on the grassy and lush hills, he heard a gallop in the distance. He tried to look for it, but in a second the noise disappeared. Truly his mind was playing tricks. A walk later he heard a rustle of the grass. Freeman got closer and was met with a leaf blade, trying to decapitate him. The scientist pulled out his gun and was firing on the green gecko. THIS BATTLE WILL BE ONE TO REMEMBER!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Battle- Champion (Steven)) 60 The Grovyle once again tried and use leaf blade. This time, he was picked up by a mysterious force. The pokemon tries to free himself but is slammed to the ground. This only served to anger the gecko pokemon more. The scientist pulls out his trusty crowbar as the Grovyle hissed at him. 56 The gecko pokemon then created a green energy ball, which Gordon was able to avoid. Freeman would cut the distance between the two and swung his crowbar towards Grovyle's feet. This shocked the pokemon as he fell on his butt. The scientist then tried to bludgeon the monster to death, but the Grovyle used his wrist to block the attack, as the crowbar got closer to his face. 49 Grovyle then frees one of his wrists from the crowbar and scratches Gordon in the face. This caused the scientist to back away and cover part of his face. This was enough time for the pokemon to get up and shoot another energy ball at Gordon Freeman. He was hit in point blank range, sending him flying backward. This actually served to be an advantage for the scientist's next move. 42 The scientist then pulled out the machine gun and started to fire at will. This threw the pokemon by surprise as he tried to counter this attack with a bullet seed. This plan was disastrous as the machine gun fire overwhelmed the pokemon's attack. Grovyle then ducked into the grass to survive the barrage. However, while he did not take any in vital areas, his leaves on the body were now covered in bullet holes. This caused the pokemon to try and bit his tongue to avoid his scream, but Gordon knew where he was. The scientist then pulled out his crossbow and loaded it with a heated bolt. Gordon kept low and waited for Grovyle to appear. Sure enough, the gecko pokemon thought it was clear and was met with a heated bolt to the torso pinning Grovyle to the ground. 30 Grovyle had a horrifying scream as he tried to remove it from his torso. This was not a great idea as his hands also started to burn up, the feeling of getting hit by a fire attack was around his body. Gordon Freeman knew he hit his target and pulled out his gravity gun. He lifted the bolt out Grovyle's stomach, making the pain worse as he sent the bolt towards the pokemon's head. 23 Assuming that the bolt struck the pokemon's face, Gordon thought that he could just walk up to it and put the monster out of its misery. This turned out not to be the case as the Grovyle avoided the pulse guns attack. The Grovyle now growled at Gordon as he ran towards the scientist. Freeman armed with his handgun shot a magazine of 10 bullets to slow the pokemon down. 15 This time the Bulletstorm was not as effective as the first time as Grovyle closed the distances and sliced Gordon multiple time. Each one of these slashes restored part of the gecko pokemon's health as the wound from the bolt was completely gone. With these gone, he shot an energy ball at the scientist's armor. This resulted in Gordon being consumed in an explosion as the armor fell apart into pieces. 7 Gordon grabbed his crowbar and grabbed on the ground to escape the explosion. Without even noticing it, Gordon had walked right into Grovyle's plan perfectly. The pokemon then slashed, as the scientist tried to block the attack. However, the slash split it in half. Before Freeman could adjust a slash is made towards the face as Gordon's glasses were sliced in half. 2 Grovyle now appeared from behind the blind Gordon Freeman. Grovyle had his arms together. With a slice, he decapitated the scientist. K.O. The Grovyle was quick to leave as the head of the scientist rolls on the grass of an unknown location. Results ???: Down goes a champion. You thought that I did not know this. I don't know what I find more embarrassing, the fact that you lost to a lizard monster or how early you lost. I know that I could beat you in every conceivable way but to lose to a pokemon in your screwed up world is pitiful. This melee's winner is Grovyle by Death!!! (Cues Victory-Champion (Steven)) Winning Combatant: Gordon: 6 Grovyle: 45 Winning Method: K.O.: 6 Death: 39 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Grovyles's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees